A bit of an obssesion?
by PotterHead1971
Summary: What happened if Remus had a twin sister? What if she was obsessed with Sirius, and asked him out constantly? What if she was the one who saved Remus from turning into a werewolf? What if she was the geeky/loud/funny/smart marauder instead of Remus? What if Remus was the arrogant/smart/cocky/sweet one?
1. Prolouge

Young sixteen year old Tilly was running. Running at the speed of light, thanks to her powers. She was running with tears rolling down her cheeks; he long dirty blonde hair flowing behind her; her tanned skin going a dark red and her bright blue eyes puffy and bloodshot. Someone screaming her name behind her, beginning for forgiveness. But Tilly kept on running, no matter how much they 'loved' eachother. **_He never loved me... all I ever was to him was... a... m******... _**was what Tilly was thinking. Poor, innocent, naive Tilly.

Tilly soon stopped running when she came to a halt in front of a house. It was a dark gloomy house, it looked like the clouds had covered it, and it was raining and thundering above it. Tilly walked into the abandoned house, looking around, too see the place in crumbles, the walls crumbling down, everywhere looking burnt and then she noticed the limp figure in the corner, rocking back and forth whimpering. She had long blonde hair, and looked younger than sixteen year old walked over to her, quickly inspecting the young girl, for in the wizarding world, you could never be sure about what people are. For people come as bad as can be, and there were plenty of them in the wizarding community.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Tilly asked the young mysterious girl timidly. Suddenly, it went quiet, no whimpering, no creaks of the old wooden floor board from the girl rocking back and forth, but there were words floating in the air, above the mysterious girl. 'Who are you?' it read  
"I'm Tilly, Tilly Jade Zara Lupin"

Wait, hold on a second, let's rewind this shall we? Back to September, when Hogwarts began, for right now... it was summer.


	2. Tilly Jade Zara Lupin

Hi there... I'm Tilly, Remus' younger twin. You could say I have a crush obsession with Sirius Black. I can imagine it you know? 'Silly Blackpin' Ahhh... adorable isn't it? I'm a nice girl (Unless you're an evil person! _) and if well... you don't include all the pranks I do with the marauders... I'm a marauder yes. I'm Moondrop, and Remus is Moony (You see, I'm a werewolf and his animigas is a wolf, but that's a story for another time) You could say I'm nice, sweet, bubbly and quiet the bookworm.. but I could have you pinned against the floor in seconds if I wanted to!

Facts:  
Name: TILLY JADE ZARA LUPIN

Birthday: MARCH 15

Age: 16

Blood: HALF-BREED

Wand: CEDAR WITH UNICORN CORE, TEN AND THREE QUARTER INCHES, BRITTLE

House: GRYFFINDOR

Favourite food: CHEESECAKE

Favourite fruit: APPLES

Favourite book: PRIVATE PEACEFUL

Siblings: REMUS JOHN LUPIN

Best-friends: LILY & THE MARAUDERS

Crush / Boyfriend : SIRIUS ORION BLACK

Boggart: LILY & THE MARAUDERS DEAD ON THE FLOOR

Dislikes: SIRIUS IGNORING HER, SIRIUS' FAN CLUB, SIRIUS' FAN GIRLS, REMUS BEING MEAN TO HER, BEING IGNORED


	3. Chapter 1

It was the first of September, and Tilly was sleeping nicely and calmly, her dirty blonde hair, lying softly on her pillow  
"GET UP!" screamed her brother, blasting a horn in the face, soon after Tilly jumped out of bed, and fell onto the floor. She growled at her brother, with his dirty blonde side swept hair, which was covered with a beanie like always.  
"I hate you" She said through gritted teeth, getting up and brushing off any dirt that had gotten onto her Pj's, her brother simply smiled at her.  
"Well, I wanted to get you up so then you can get ready. To go to Hogwarts, and see your precious Paddy" Remus said in s teasing tone, which made Tilly shoot up, and run to her bathroom to get ready for Hogwarts, Remus snickered _I knew that would work _he thought to himself.

When Remus next looked up, after hearing a door open and close, he looked up to see his sister in her regular style of clothing, he smiled at her,  
"Not gonna impress your Paddy?" he asked again teasing her, Tilly however, only blushed, she shook her head  
"If he loves me, he's gotta love me for me!" she exclaimed skipping down the stairs to her father and mother. "Morning mother, morning father" she said, in a fake posh accent, making everyone in the room laugh, including Tilly herself. _What is wrong with our child? _Thought Tilly's mother playfully, she smiled at her daughter, she grew to be such a nice and elegant young lady, _Probably has boys swarming to her _thought the mother. Which was true, Tilly had boys swarming to go out with her, why? Because she was a marauder, beautiful, sweet and kind. In their eyes she was perfect, but to her, she was far from perfect. All her scars, which the marauders called battle scars, wounded her, her boring shortness, and her boring shy blue eyes, which Remus didn't gain. She hated herself, _I'm a monster, that's all I am _she thought all the time. She despised herself, she didn't even know how the boys still stuck with her. Remus, well that one was a thing that had to happen, but the others were a complete mystery.

"So honey, ready to go to Hogwarts?" asked Mrs Lupin, Tilly nodded her head furiously, Remus snickered  
"She only wants to go, so she can see her Paddy" Remus said, roaring with laughter, causing Tilly to blush again, hiding her face with her hair. Her parents laughed lightly and smiled at their daughter.  
"Shut up Remus" mumbled Tilly, which only made Remus laugh harder, their parents scolded them.  
"Now Remus, stop bullying your sister on her love life, what about yours hey?" exclaimed the father of the two, making Remus stop laughing and blush, which caused young Tilly to laugh.  
"Doesn't feel so good does it?" laughed Tilly, Remus rolled his eyes, and playfully punched Tilly in the arm. _Our kids, their relationship is what keeps me happy _thought the father grinning at his kids, who were play fighting. Everyone knew how this would end, Tilly would start wining then get bored, then let her brother have his male pride at let him win.  
"Ready to leave kids?" asked Mrs Lupin smiling, the kids nodded their heads vigorously, "Okay, off you go with your father, he's apparating with you this year, I need to go and see your sick aunt right now" said the mother of the two smiling, the kids nodded and left with their father to go to King's cross.

Once they arrived, they said their farewells to their father and went searching for their best friends, and pranking pals. They searched and searched, till they gave up and went onto the train, and went searching on the train,  
"Do you know how unlikely it is they're on the train?" whispered Tilly, Remus nodded  
"Because I'm so much better than you, and smarter, of course I know!" Remus exclaimed, winking at some passing girls _He's too arrogant_ thought Tilly, shaking her head disapprovingly at her brother. Her brother put his hands up in mock surrender, making his younger sister laugh at him.  
"GUYS! OVER HERE!" shouted a voice, the twins snapped their heads to see James Potter smiling at them and waving them over, the twins gave him an odd look  
"What the heck? How are they on the train?" Tilly asked her brother, he shrugged and strutted over to his best friends. Tilly rolled her eyes at her brother, and walked gracefully over to her friends anyway's. When she entered, her eyes landed onto Sirius, her crush obsession. She quickly tackled him into a hug, before Sirius could do anything  
"I'm so sorry about your parents!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly, glossing eyes, he pushed her off  
"It's fine" he said gruffly, sitting down, making Tilly quiet, and she sat down, she got her book out and read.

"Why do we have to be nice to her again?" muttered Sirius, looking over at Tilly. who had glossing eyes, whilst she was reading her book. _This book is so sad! _thought Tilly, wiping some tears away.  
"Because she's my sister" growled Remus angrily, quietly of course. James sighed, this happened ever since Tilly had a crush on Sirius, Sirius never wanted to hang out with her, only help her with full moons, so she rarely hung out with them. Only at times, like to help make the Marauders map (Which they completed last year) and when Lily was off somewhere else.  
"But I don't like her!" whined Sirius quietly, but not to quietly, for Tilly heard, and hear tears broke free, not wanting to hide them anymore, Peter looked over at her, and hugged her, he was always like another brother to Tilly, which Tilly liked of course. For when Remus was with Sirius, Peter would hang out with Tilly sometimes, when Lily wasn't their to hang out with her as well. It was rare, but when they did hang out it was a long time.  
"Shut up Padfoot!" hissed James  
"No! I don't know why she's always with us!" hissed Sirius back at James, Tilly suddenly shot up  
"I'm going to find Lily" she said running out of the compartment with tears rolling down her face. Sirius just sat there, gobsmacked, _she actually left? _he thought, before smiling a small smile. Remus hit his friend around the head with Tilly's book, which she forgot.  
"Owww!" Sirius exclaimed, hissing with pain, Remus grinned  
"Good! Now you know how Tilly feels!" he shouted, scowling at his best friend. "She forgot her favourite book" He said sighing and looking at the front cover, _Private peaceful _It read (Just go with it please?) he checked to see what page she was on, _Near the end, _he thought, he tried racking his brain to think what had happened, _Charlie dies _he thought (Sorry for anyone reading it if I kinda spoiled it... By the way, REALLY GOOD BOOK!) Remus sighed and put the book in her bag.

"Hey Wormtail, can you give this to Moondrop?" he asked, Peter nodded and walked out the room with the bag,  
"Why did you choose him to go?" grumbled Sirius, James looked at him shocked  
"Someone Jealous?" teased James, Sirius laughed hastily, then stopped  
"No." he said, Remus slapped him around the head  
"Because he's like another brother to her you idiot, when no one can hang around her because of you" he stopped to glare at Sirius "So then whenever that happens, he hangs out with her, so she doesn't feel lonely. Sweet if you ask me" Remus said smiling at his friends, James nodded, and Sirius grunted, _Why hasn't the train moved? Oh right... It's 10:50... _Thought James  
"Whatever" was what came out of Sirius' mouth, Soon after, the boys got into a heated discussion on quidditch, pranking and girls.


	4. Chapter 2

Once the train started to move, Tilly had arrived at her best friend/ study buddy's compartment. Lily Evans. She was a stunning girl, her wavy mid-length rad hair, her bright emerald eyes, her perfect curves. The way the sun shines on her face perfectly, and not to mention her clear goody record, her being a prefect too, just like Remus. When Tilly found out that Remus was a prefect, they were both shocked, then started to do their happy dance, which concluded jumping up and down whilst hugging eachother. It is fairly normal..  
"Hey Lily" Tilly whispered, wiping her eyes, where the fallen tears lay still, marking her skin. Lily turned around with a happy smile, then when she saw her friends state, it instantly fell to a frown  
"Sirius?" she questioned, bringing her friend into a warm loving hug. Tilly nodded and soaked into the hug, **_She always gives the best hug... Well she can't beat a Molly Weasly hug... _**thought Tilly now smiling a bit. They broke apart and sat down,  
"Where's Sev?" Tilly quizzed, Lily sighed and shook her head "With his gan-I mean friends again?" Tilly mumbled, quickly changing what she said, Lily nodded sadly.  
"I think... He's turning... onto the dark... the dark arts..." Lily stuttered, Tilly 'awed' and grabbed her friend into a hug, and pulled away after a good 30 seconds.  
"Hey Tilly!" exclaimed a worn out Peter, scrambling through the door of the compartment, the girls turned to look at Peter, and smiled **_He's so nice, probably the nicest... _****thought Lily ****_Well after Remus...Ish... _**she thought again, Peter chucked Tilly her bag, which she failed to catch, making it fall onto the floor. Then making the three laugh, and Peter to collapse onto Tilly's lap, grinning up at her, which she returned.  
"You guys are such good best friends!" cooed Lily grinning at the pair, they smiled  
"Thanks Lily!" responded Tilly, Peter nodded, then got back up  
"I expect the boys need me back" He said, brushing away the non-existence dirt on his clothes, and walked out of the compartment.  
"Let's go change yeah?" said Lily, grabbing Tilly's hand, and dragging her out of the compartment.

Whilst the girls were changing the boys were sitting in their compartment  
"Where's Wormtail? What's taking him so long?!" whined a very annoyed James, Sirius shrugged  
"I dunno" he said, making Remus roll his eyes, he looked down at his watch surprised  
"I need to go!" he exclaimed "Prefect meeting now!" he shouted as he hurried through the doors, the boys had already changed. Now LILY was rushing to, and she soon left TILLYon her own, who went to find someone to sit with.  
"So, what's up with you and Moondrop?" asked James, turning to face his best-friend, who grunted as a response  
"I hate her! She's so annoying!" he whined, slouching in his seat, blowing his hair out of his face, James just scowled at his friend  
"Tell me 5 reasons why you will never go out with her" James asked him with seriousness, no pun intended, in his voice  
"1, she's annoying, 2, she's annoying, 3, she's annoying, 4, she's annoying, and 5, did I mention annoying?" Sirius muttered, counting off his fingers, looking at his friend, who sighed  
"DIFFERENT REASONS" he shouted, into Sirius' ear  
"Owww" he moaned "1, she's annoying, 2, she's a bitch 3,she's a slut, 4, she's ugly and 5, she's a geek" he said, to which James punched him  
"She's only two of them things!" he exclaimed  
"Right, what? Bitch and Ugly?" Sirius snorted, James was now frustrated  
"No! ANNOYING AND A GEEK!" he shouted, then they heard the compartment door slam close, James turned to his friend with a deathly glare, to which Sirius cowarded under **_He's never this mad at me... _**Sirius thought "If that was Tilly, I am going to murder you" James roared, and stormed out of the compartment, leaving a shocked Sirius, and then in came Peter. Peter plopped down on the seat in front of him, placing a red vine in his mouth  
"So what did I miss?" he asked, Sirius stared at him  
"Apparently a whole lot" he muttered before staring out of the window, gazing at the passing scenery, which looked like one big blur. Whilst Peter, just shrugged and continued eating the sweets he bought earlier.

The girl who wandered into the marauders compartment just then? Yeah, you guessed right. It was Tilly, she quickly hurried off, and she bumped into the seventh year, Amos Diggory (For the heck of the story okay?) He had a stunning toned body, thanks to quidditch, he had nice blonde hair, that always seemed to glimmer in the sun, and beautiful Moss green eyes.  
"I'm so sorry! Are you okay Tilly?" He asked rather worriedly, sticking his hand out to help her up , Tilly laughed and nodded her head, taking Amos' hand, who pulled her up with ease, and guided her back into his compartment, which was surprisingly empty.  
"So how's your summer been old pal?" Tilly questioned, nudging Amos, who smiled,  
"It was great, went to Egypt I did, it's really hot there!" he exclaimed, making Tilly giggle, and poke his cheek, making Amos laugh, she grinned "Your summer?" he asked rather politely **_None of the marauders asked how my summer was... Only Remus' summer... _**  
"It was good" she said grinning, then before she could open her mouth again, the compartment door slammed open, to reveal a very worried James Potter  
"TILLY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" he shouted, shaking TIlly, who was getting dizzy, she punched James in the gut, and cuddled into Amos  
"Shut up... I heard what you said" she mumbled, hiding her face into Amos' arm, who had gone bright red, and put an arm around Tilly in a brotherly manner, making James flare with anger, but calm down a bit, when he saw how Tilly looked so upset.  
"Look Tilly, I never meant it" he whispered, "I'm sorry" he whispered again, Tilly stirred and nodded her head**_I'm way to forgiving... _**She thought "S o you'll come back into our compartment?" he said, with his face lighting up, a grin spread on it, Tilly shook her head "WHY?!" he whined  
"Because I wanna talk to Amy" she mumbled, James gave her a look,  
"Who's Amy?" He asked  
"Me" sighed Amos "She gave me a weird name..." he muttered  
"Nu-uh she calls me Jameson...sometimes even..." James shivered "Jam-Jam-Jam-A-Roo" he collapsed on the floor in a dramatic way, causing Tilly to giggle, and brought her face out of Amos' arm and grinned at James, who had 'fainted' onto the floor  
"Not as bad as Remus'!" she exclaimed with a bright Grin on her face "His is Remy-Kins-Kins or Remy-Poos" she said, with a proud smile on her face, smiling at her best friend, who laughed at her, as did Amos. they grinned.

Once the train had stopped, the group of three had departed their ways, Amos, to go and find his Hufflepuff friends, James back to the marauders, and Tilly back to Lily. Once they had arrived at the carriages they smiled at eachother, and went on their way to the castle of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 3

After they exited the carriages, Lily and Tilly gazed at the castle, as everyone else did. Everyone stopped their walking, and just looked at the fairy-tale like castle. The lights that made the castle glow, the little boats floating across the lake, everything.  
"You know what Lily?" Tilly whispered, leaning over to Lily, who averted her gaze towards Tilly. Lily gave her a questioning look and a hand movement meaning 'go-on'. Tilly let out a dreamy like sigh "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome us home, no matter who we are, what we are, what age we are. It will always be there as a home for everyone, who needs it to be" Lily gave Tilly a soft, heart-warming smile.  
"Most defiantly, Tilly" She whispered, before joining arms with Tilly and walking towards the school. The two girls talked, gossiped and laughed on their way to the hall, they grinned towards each other. They caught up with other friends, they giggled about stupid jokes, then they arrived at the hall.

They sat down on the Gryffindor Table, waiting for the first year's presence. Tilly suddenly felt an arm drape over her should, she scrunched her eyebrows together and looked towards the suspect. She smiled at the person, with his moss green eyes, and his shimmering blonde hair.  
"Amos" she grinned  
"Tilly" he mimicked  
"You guys are so cute!" Lily squealed, making the pair blush a light crimson.  
"So Lily, I never got to talk to you on the train" Amos said, trying to change the subject- which he succeed in. Lily grinned towards him  
"Oh! We never did! I was talking to Alice Lightwood, you know the one going out with Frank Longbottom?" Amos nodded, showing he knew who they were  
"Frank Longbottom, great at quidditch, but not the good on spells. Still, a wonderful lad" he smiled, a dazzling smile towards Lily. Lily swooned and smiled a smile towards him  
"Ohh! Lily tell him what you done in the holidays!" Tilly squeaked, Amos' arm still around her, Lily looked confused for a moment, before she had a wide grin on her face  
"Oh it was wonderful! I went to Paris! The city of Love! It was so romantic! I was hoping to have meet a French man, but sadly, Petunia ruined all my chances" Lily sighed, Amos gave her an apologetic smile whilst Tilly patted her best friends shoulder.  
"Don't worry! We'll show her we aren't freaks! We're awesome!" Tilly smiled, making Lily give her a small smile.

They talked for a while more, catching up and then Amos looked at his watch. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head  
"Oh no! I need to go, the little ones are going to be here soon. Me being Headboy, I need to be responsible!" he exclaimed, he waved goodbye to Lily, and kissed Tilly's head and told her goodbye. Lily turned to Tilly, after watching Amos wonder off towards his friends, and wiggled her eyebrows at her  
"What are you doing? You look very absurd doing that" Tilly giggled, making Lily laugh  
"You and Amos are so cute!"  
"No! I like Sirius, okay?"  
"Speak of the devil... and his friends..." Tilly suddenly felt the same feeling of someone's arm dropping over Tilly's shoulder. It was quite muscular and quite... familiar  
"Remus" she shortly said,  
"Tilly" he mimicked  
"What is it with people mimicking me today?" Tilly exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. The group laughed at her.  
"I think... I'm going to talk to Longbottom quickly" Sirius rushed, not taking a look towards Tilly, she went over to Frank and started a conversation about Quidditch with him. Peter sighed  
"I should really ban him from talking about Quidditch as a punishment" he said, the group stared at him, before bursting into laughter.

Soon, the sorting was over, Dumbledore's speech had finished (A lot of glances were given towards the Marauders) and the feast had started. Tilly sat there, eating her food, and taking small glances towards he best guy friend. Remus seemed to be the only one who noticed, he looked at his sister, and laughed at her  
"Does Tilly have a crushy wushy on Amos?" he laughed, Tilly flushed a dark crimson  
"No! You know who I like" she huffed, crossing her arms  
"Yes, and everyone else knows who you like" James muttered,  
"Everyone knows who you like too" Tilly shot back, James blushed,  
"That reminds me Evans wo-"  
"No Potter! Leave me be!" Lily shouted, before rushing over to where Alice Light wood and Frank Longbottom were sitting. Tilly chucked a potato at James, and he frowned at Tilly  
"That was for making Lily go away!"  
"Well, it's not my fault she can't handle all this!" he smugly said, gesturing down his body. Tilly rolled her eyes, but a smile was itching onto her face  
"Puh-lease! Remus has more than you!" she snorted, jabbing her thumb to the one sitting next to her. Remus, however, was to busy looking at a girl's bottom, he stood up, removing Tilly's shoulders and winked at them.  
"Business calls" and with that, he walked off towards the Ravenclaw table where the girl was sitting.

* * *

Tilly and the other marauders had entered the marauders territory, however Sirius had wondered off somewhere, he had muttered something about 'Fucking full moon', only Tilly hearing because of her keen senses.  
"Moondrop, we need to talk" James said seriously, the other boys nodding, meaning they agreed. Tilly nodded, unaware of what was happening  
"Okay, so we're missing Padfoot, this will be much easier" Remus muttered towards himself, then he looked up t the innocent face of his twin sister.  
"So, we want to know, if Padfoot shows no interest, what will you do?" Peter asked Tilly, very father like. Tilly's innocent face turned into a frown  
"I-I d-don't know..." she stammered, trying to think  
"Will you move on?" Remus asked her, Tilly thought about it,  
"For you guys? Sure. But I'll never stop loving him. Never. I'll try." She explained  
"That's good enough for us" James mumbled,  
"Awww! You love him" Peter squealed, then he stopped, and everyone stared at him. Then they all burst into laughter  
"Seriously Daddy?" Tilly laughed, making Peter blush a bit.

What the four laughing folks didn't know was that there was someone on the other side of the door, listening to their every word - not enjoying it a bit. Not. A. Bit.


	6. Chapter 4

**BOLD IS SOME SPOILERS FOR PRIVET PEACEFUL**

The next day was a Thursday (A/N Keeping to actual days, it's the year of 1976 September 2nd) and Dumbledore had kindly decided that the students would have the week off. As a sort off... 'Welcome back to hogwarts" sort of thing. Most students were still in bed, apart from those who wanted to eat breakfast, or those who wanted to get on with studying, or just... lounge around. Like TILLY. Tilly was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, with her HAIR IN A PONYTAIL, eating an apple, and reading. She was reading her favourite book 'Private Peaceful'. She got up to the bit **WHERE MOLLY GOT PREGNANT** **_How does that happen? _**She thought to herself confused. She racked her brain, but found nothing on the part about it... nothing. It was useless as you could say. She was to innocent to know, it wasn't like anyone would tell her soon anyways. She was the only innocent one out of the whole year, from third year and up, maybe even second year! Surprising? Yes! Especially how she hangs around with the Marauders... Rarely, but still.

Tilly had went up to the boys dorm and, as usual, walked right in without knocking. To only enter a room full of 4 half naked boys. She screamed and ran out of the room  
"MY INNOCENCE! MY POOR POOR INNOCENCE!" she kept chanting, whilst she sat on the coach in the common room, her hands covering her eyes, as if the image was still in front of her. She was trying to get the image of the 4 half naked boys out of her head, with no success. One boy being her brother, the other being her crush obsession, and the other two being her best friends Tilly had never seen anyone half naked (She' doesn't really go swimming...) Let 4 teenage boys, 3 who play quidditch as well. But she couldn't get the image of the 4 boys standing there, towels wrapped around their waists, their hair dripping with water droplets. Their toned abs out for looks, their muscles being flexed, as if they were versing eachother seeing whose were the biggest, and their tanned skin in the sunlight, made them look like Greek gods.  
"We are so sorry!" A voice shouted, stumbling down the stairs, trying to put their shirt on. It was Remus, her brother. She mumbled a little 'It's okay' but anyone in their right mind would know it's not okay.  
"Could you like... erase that from my mind?" she muttered, Remus nodded **_Okay, she lost her innocence, now she's gaining it back by forgetting it... okay... that's good... right? _**  
"Obliviate" he whispered, pointing his wand to Tilly's head. Soon enough, he had the memory, taken away, turning into a blue line, and her got Tilly to 'Accio' a empty flask. Which she did, highly confused, and Remus put the memory in there _For safe keeping..._ he thought.  
"Reminder to self, next time knock" Tilly muttered to herself, shaking her head. Remus laughed  
"Hey! You gotta admit, this" he said gesturing to his body "Is really hot" Tilly playfully shoved him laughing, and shaking her head. Remus laughed along with her.

"Do you think she was there to see our bal-" But Sirius was cut off with a soft knock on the door of his dorm. "Who is it?" he shouted, confused **_Who would knock? _**He thought  
"Me!" cried a soft voice, on the other side **_Tilly... _**Sirius thought, smiling to himself  
"Come in!" he answered, in a siny-song voice  
"Are you fully dressed? Remus told me I came in on you guys half naked... Then I got him to erase my memory from it!" Tilly announced, smiling to herself. The boys in the room laughed  
"Yes we are full dressed" James laughed, the door slammed open to have a grinning Tilly walk in  
"I have a question to ask!" she announced, plopping onto Sirius' bed, Sirius earning a glare from the other 3 boys in his dorm. Sirius shrugged, and sat on the floor in front of the bed post. The 3 stopped glaring at the innocent Sirius and looked up at Tilly, as did Sirius, giving her a 'Carry on' look  
"Where do babies come from?" she asked them in an innocent and sweet voice, Peter choked on the sweet he was eating, whilst the other three choked on the air they were breathing in.  
"Where do what come from?" Remus choked,  
"Babies, it said that in Private Peaceful **MOLLY GET'S PREGNANT**" she confusedly spoke, the four boys stared at her  
"Shit... we haven't had the talk with her..." James muttered to the other three boys, he gestured for them to come over to him, and they huddled on James bed in a circle, their arms on each off their shoulders, their heads in and whispering.

"Well? What do we tell her?" Petter questioned, the other three shared scared faces, and shrugged  
"She's the only innocent one" whispered Remus, the four then glancing at Tilly, who was nibbling on a piece of chocolate on Peter's bed, where Remus had placed her, for it was opposite James'  
"Well what would we say? A woman becomes pregnant, because when a man and woman love eachot-"  
"No, **_I _**Don't want to be the one who has to talk about it to her..." Muttered Remus, cutting Sirius off, they glanced over at Tilly again, who was still nibbling on the piece of chocolate, unaware of the 4 boys who were staring at her  
"Should we go with the stork story?" Peter quizzed them, the other three shook their heads  
"No, she won;t believe it..." James mummered, taking another glance at Tilly, who had taken a piece of red vines instead, and was chewing it, looking around the room, as if inspecting it  
"I think we should get Dumbledore to tell her..." Sirius piped up, the three boys stared at him in shock  
"That's... that's not actually a bad idea..." grumbled Remus,  
"Why the tone of surprise?" Sirius sarcasticily whispered. The boys broke their huddle and went to Tilly,  
"Tilly, we think we should take you to Dumbledore to tell you where baby's come from" Tilly nodded, and followed the boys, when they got to the gargoyle, Remus spoke  
"Red vines" everyone looked at him "Being a prefect is pretty cool" he bragged, getting eye rolls from the people behind him. They went up the stairs to see, Dumbledore on his chair smiling at the students  
"I expect you are here so that Miss Lupin would have a lesson?" He wisely spoke, the four boys nodded and left the room.

Tilly soon came back out (A/N I'm not writing what happened in there... What happens in Dumbledore's office, stays in Dumbledore's damn office) humming to a tune she had taken a liking off. The boys saw her coming down  
"So you know now?" Remus asked nervously, she nodded her head  
"Why didn't you just tell me?! It's such an awesome way..." She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air, the four boys looked at her confused  
"Awesome?" They asked in sync, raising their eyebrows at her, she nodded her head  
"Yes... How a stork brings it to the lady! But she has to wait nine months with a big belly, silly!" She giggled, slapping Remus shoulder, in a cute way _She's so innocent... co cute _Sirius thought, staring at Tilly, but stopped as soon as he noticed he was staring  
"So..." James trailed off, swinging back and forth on his heels whistling a random tune.  
"Sirius... Would you go out with me?" Tilly asked breaking the silence, the hope in her eyes, a big grin on her face  
"No" He said, Tilly lost the hope, and the grin flattered "Ask some other time though, when we aren't in such an awkward moment..." The grin and hope came back to Tilly, as Sirius walked off, Tilly sighed a happy sigh. the three boys stared after their best friend, and mouthed the word 'Wow'. Since Tilly was still in her happy trance, which the boys rolled their eyes too, they picked her up and carried her to the common room.  
Tilly was still in her trance, until she was thrown onto a bed, she groaned in pain  
"What was that for?" she muttered, rubbing her head which hit the back board, Remus looked worried  
"I'm so sorry, is your head okay?" he worried, Tilly laughed and nodded,  
"I think I might go and talk to Lily now, bye!" she cried, walking out of the room to change into something more appropriate...

TILLY soon came down the stairs, now with her HAIR IN A MESSY BUN, her jumper was slanted to one side, showing off the right shoulder, and her bag was on her right shoulder, due too the jumper being to big for her. LILY soon came down to join her, and they both exited the common room, going off to who knows where, well the author does.. but you don't and who knows... maybe a surprise will come?


	7. Chapter 5

They two happy girls , TILLY ,who had her hair in a MESSY BUN, with LILY, were skipping down the hall and giggling amongst themselves, when they came to a halt in front of the one and only, Albus Dumbledore, who was in quite the pickle. He let out a sigh of relief when he came across the girls  
"I would like to have you two in my office, I have been trying to find two people, but it seems everyone has... disappeared" he stated, causing the girls to giggle  
"No sir, sleeping" reported Tilly, making a salute sign, before erupting into more giggles with Lily, Dumbledore smiled at the two,  
"I need you to show around two girls, they are new you see" he paused, to let the two absorb in the fact, they nodded quite astounded "They transferred from Salem in America, know follow me!" he cheered, making the girls giggle again, and follow him, he started to skip to his office, which was quite normal to the two, who joined in, linking arms with him.

When they entered to office, they heard distant shouts  
"NO! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" a voice roared  
"NO! YOU'RE MY YOUNGER SISTER S-"  
"BY 5 MINUTES!"  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! YOU HAVE NO MANNERS!" Exclaimed a girl with blonde hair, and sky blue eyes, she looked like another Tilly, but with blonder hair, and darker eyes.  
"SHUT UP! STOP CONTROLLING MY LIFE!" screamed another girl, who had brown wavy hair, and memorizing chocolate eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat, not impressed by the girls actions, and the girls head snapped their heads to him, before groaning in pain,  
"Hello" Lily piped up, grinning at them, she was use to being friendly with people, she was very confident, as for Tilly, she was shy, no shy is an understatement, she couldn't stand talking to new people, it frightened her. Frightened her of what she may do. Frightened she might hurt them. But more, frightened she'll get hurt. She let Lily break her walls down because, well... Lily's Lily, how could you not? She was the sweetest girl ever!

After the commotion in the office, Dumbledore led the four girls to sit down,  
"Now, Lily, Tilly, these are our two new students, EMILY SEAS (WITHOUT TIGHTS) and FELICITY SEAS" he introduced, pointing to the brown haired one, then the blonde haired one, the two girls nodded, "Now, Emily is a Slytherin, and Felicity is a Hufflepuf, I would like you to show them around for a while. Is that okay with you?" he confined with the two, who nodded, the two twins stood up, and shook hands with Dumbledore.  
"Thank you again for letting us come to this school" Felicity thanked, her american accent ringing through the air. Dumbledore gave her a soft smile,  
"We welcome any wizard, or witch, any blood and any personality" He vowed, making the girls smile and nod, well Emily scoffed and walked out,  
"What's got her wand in a twist?" muttered Tilly, then slapped her hand over her mouth, and turned to Felicity, who was staring at Tilly. Felicity burst into laughter, Tilly stared at her  
"We don't really get along, and after she got us kicked out of Salem, she's been blaming me and everything..." Felicity sighed, and walked with the fellow Gryffindor's who smiled at her greatly.

Once they exited the office, they came face to face with, well... air, Emily was quite a petite girl, she had arched eyebrows, a curved body, and short legs.  
"What took you so long?" she groaned, the three shook their heads at her, well Tilly looked off into space. She was daydreaming like usual, and the other two knew not to disturb her, she enjoyed daydreaming. Well, she was rudely interrupted from her daydream about Sirius, by two slender fingers snapping in her face.  
"Yes?" she whispered looking at the brunette, who smirked  
"Scared of me are you? Little wimp, You a Gryffindor? More like Gryffinwimp" she snorted, Lily was fuming  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL TILLY?!" she shouted, chasing the girl down the corridor, with the Slytherin snorting with laughter in front of her. Lily was quite a fast girl, as was Emily, well for someone with short legs (A/N Not making fun of people with short legs, I have short legs too!)  
"Don't take what she says to the heart, she's just a big meanie!" Emily comforted the young Gryffindor, who smiled through her glossy eyes. They linked arms, whilst Tilly wiped her glossed eyes, and skipped down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily was still chasing Emily, until Emily was cornered, right in front of the Gryffindor portrait, where the fat lady smiled at Lily, and glared at Emily.  
"Hello Lily" she said nicely "Slytherin" she hissed at Emily, who smirked  
"Can you let me in? I need to teach her a lesson" Lily asked in a sickly sweet voice, the fat lady shook her head, with her curls falling out of her perfect bun,  
"No Slytherins allo-"  
"She called Tilly a wimp" Lily cut off the fat lady, who gasped, and gave Emily a deathly glare, more deathly then you could even think of,  
"With what she's going through, go ahead" she hissed, opening the portrait, letting the prefect and new girl through the hole in the wall. Lily dragged the girl into the common room, to where everyone was, and everyone stared at Lily like she was a rainbow unicorn who had grown a moustache. Lily got irritated at the attention, and soon snapped  
"What are you staring at? I need to tell her off!" there were chorus of 'ahh' and 'Lily would do that', then everyone got back to what they were doing. Well until the Marauders came down the stairs and saw Lily with a Slytherin,  
"NO, I'll save you my Lily-pad!" James exclaimed, running to 'save' Lily, who pushed James away from her. A flash of hurt ran through James' eyes, but quickly vanished as though it was never there.  
"Hey Lil's!" chirped Felicity, who smiled at the other boys, who smiled back at her. However, her eyes seemed to have lingered on Remus for a while, who noticed, and sent her a wink. Which caused the Hufflepuf to blush,  
"Why are you blushing?" whispered Tilly, Felicity pointed to Remus, which Tilly rolled her eyes to  
"He's my brother" she mumbled, making Felicity's eyes widen in shock then blush harder, which only caused Tilly to giggle **_Oh that giggle _**thought Sirius, taking a side-ways glance at Tilly, who seemed to have red eyes, **_Was she crying?! NO! Who made my baby girl cry? _**he thought angrily, it seemed Remus and the other two boys noticed to, for all four of them rushed up to Tilly.

"Are you okay Tilly?"  
"Do you want me to beat up the big meanie?"  
"Who do I have to kill?"  
"Who do I need to have a stern talk with?" all four boys bombarded her with questions, huddling around her. Tilly, not knowing what was going on at all, gave them confused looks  
"Who made you cry?" Remus whispered, hugging his little sister **_Why does she have all the fucking hot guys around her? _**thought Emily, glaring at the blonde. Tilly let out a small 'oh'  
"I feel so stupid sometimes" she muttered under her breath  
"Probably because you are" the Slytherin snorted, the four boys turned to Emily and glared "What is with the glares? Is that all you people can do?" she exclaimed  
"Oh we can do much more" Sirius growled  
"Why don't you show me?" Emily purred, Sirius backed away from the 'creep' Emily just walked closer.  
"Move away from him" Tilly growled, ripping herself away from Remus' grasp,  
"Why should I? What did I call you? Right Wimp! All you are is a Gryffinwimp! A fucking ugly monster too, lets say that" The whole common room gasped, they knew not to call Tilly a monster. there were two outcomes for this, she will cry in her room for a week and not come out, or you will be beaten up emotions on Tilly's face, her watering eyes, it seemed to be outcome one that will be with this, she turned away, her hair flicking through the air, and with her speed, legged it to her room, putting a spell on the room and making sure no one would be able to come in, unless they were Lily, who would still not be able to talk to her for Tilly would be hiding behind closed curtains.

Emily snorted a laugh, but everyone else in the common room grew to hate the Slytherin even more, they gave her death glares, which Emily seemed immune to.  
"Emily! You can't just say that!" hissed Felicity, whacking the Slytherin around the head, getting cheers from the fellow Gryffindor's in the room, she smiled sweetly at them,  
"Oh! Mom said you weren't allowed to hit me anymore!" whined Emily,  
"Yeah well, she said if you don't behave, then I am!" Felicity reminded, getting a 'Oh for fucks sake' from Emily. Emily turned back to Sirius, who was fuming,  
"What the fuck was that?!" he shouted  
"You haven't even known her for a fucking day!" James screamed  
"Guys calm down" Peter cooed _**Why am I the responsible**_**_ one now? Oh right... No Tilly here... _**Peter thought sadly  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU MADE HER FUCKING CRY! I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Remus roared [ Alliteration :')] Remus was about to leap onto the Slytherin, when he was hauled back by his other three fuming friends, well two and one just angry friend. Everyone, and it is true EVERYONE, knew not to harm or hurt Tilly Lupin, unless you want to sign your own death. Why? For one, she's best friends with the Marauders, and two, her brother is Remus Lupin, a fellow marauder. Everyone in the common room had quietly exited the room, at Sirius' outburst, knowing something bad will happen soon. They were right, something very bad.

Remus had calmed down, by a little bit, and that little bit was enough to let him go. Emily looked at the four boys **_Hmm... which one? which one? The Sirius one seemed to have Tilly's eyes, why not him? _**she thought,  
"Hey Sirius" she purred walking over to him, Sirius ignored her, and went over to talk to Lily.  
"Make sure she's okay?" he asked her, Lily nodded and walked up to stairs, the four boys sighed. They turned to Felicity, leaving and annoyed Emily forgotten, they smiled at the hufflepuf  
"Hello!" they chirped smiling at her  
"I'm James Potter"  
"I'm Sirius Black"  
"Petter Pettigrew"  
"Remus Lupin my love" he introduced, taking Felicity's hand and kissing it lightly, his plump pale pink lips, touching her soft skin, making Felicity blush **_Even she gets all the girls! _**Emily thought,  
"And we're the marauders, lovely to meet you"  
"Felicity seas, lovely to meet you" she said, curtsying in her jeans, making the boys laugh at her  
"Funny girl!" Peter exclaimed hugging Felicity, who giggled, and hugged back. The three other boys eventually joined the hug, turning it into a group hug. They soon broke apart when they heard a clearing of someone's throat. For it to only turn out to be Emily, the five rolled their eyes at the attention wanting girl.  
"Hi, I'm Emily Seas" she uttered, looking straight at Sirius, and giving him a 'seductive' smile,  
"Stop flirting with me!" Sirius groaned "I will never like you!" he hissed, before stomping up the stairs to his room  
"I would say he'll come around, but then I'll be lying" James said to Emily, then walked up the stairs, with the other two boys, without a backward glance.  
"What's with them?" muttered Emily, Felicity glared at her sister  
"You just made their sister cry! Also probably one of their best friends cry! You don't think they'll hate you?" she exclaimed, flinging her hands up in the air, stomping up to the other two Gryffindor girls room.

Felicity gently knocked on the door  
"You okay in there Tilly?" she cooed through the door, there was a sound of shuffling feet, the mumbling of a spell, and the door opening to see a red eyed TILLY, hugging her teddy bear.  
"Come one Tilly" whispered Lily, pushing Tilly out of the door gently, she walked forward, then legged it into the marauders room, earning a confused look from Felicity  
"She likes to go to the Marauders room, Remus is in there, he cheers her up and stuff" she said shrugging, not quite understanding it either. The two however, walked down the stairs, to see something that astounded them.


	8. Chapter 6

What the two girls at the top of the wooden staircase came to see was horrifying. They couldn't believe it, not because Tilly was strong, but because no one would dare. She was a marauders sister, and the marauders best friend too, so off course no one would dare unless they wanted to be pranked badly enough for them to get into the hospital wing. But the girl, who knelled above Tilly, with a laughter that cackled, did not know that, she done it without knowing the consequences. The girls at the top of the staircase glared down at the Slytherin girl, after noticing the scene and getting themselves together. The two rushed down the stairs, being careful to not trip down them for they were speeding.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Lily shrieked once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she got Tilly whilst she was down, that was an unfair advantage, very unfair. When Tilly gets back up on her feet, Emily is fucked.  
"I thought you were better than that!" Exclaimed Felicity slapping Emily around the head, but they turned to the girl on the floor, her breathing was small and short, she had a black eye, multiply bruises, scratches on her face (Which I can say was not from the fight) and blood dripping from her forehead. Emily groaned in pain, Lily turned to Emily  
"You're groaning in pain?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO INNOCENT TILLY!" She shouted, getting in the face of Emily,  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S A WEAKLING!" She fought back, Lily glared at her, before stomping up the stairs to the marauders room, which she told herself she would never enter, unless in important matters. This was defiantly one of them.

_Oh gosh… Do I have to- What am I saying…. __**Of course I do! I pretty sure Tilly is downstairs unconscious! **_Lily scolded herself for thinking about abandoning Tilly downstairs on her own, with the two Seas twins arguing. Lily burst into the room, to see the marauders all huddled on Remus' bed talking in hushed voices. Because of Lily's loud entrance, three of the boys fell of the bed (Not Remus since he was lying down on the bed). Remus got up on his elbows and rose his eyebrows and the red head at the door  
"Yes dearest Lily? Was there any good reason for bursting in on our conversation?" he asked, in the most polite and posh voice he could do. Lily rolled her eyes at him and waved her arms around  
"Tilly! She's, I think, unconscious on the floor! The new girl beat her up! The Slytherin one!" she huffed before sprinting down the stairs again to go to Tilly. It took a while for the boys to understand what she said, and when it did the boys turned to each other  
"Tilly!" they exclaimed together before sprinting down the stairs as fast as they could, Sirius being the fastest of course. He was seeing the girl he had a crush on, why wouldn't he rush down to see her? Even if she would be bloody and broken, he would still think she was beautiful, no matter what. The three others stared at their friend, who 'hated' Tilly, they were confused fore he was running faster than the three of them, and if they must think, they do play quidditch. The three shared a knowing glance and thought the same thing **_Why is he rushing to see Tilly? _**Wouldn't you be confused? If your best friend, 'hated' a girl who was obsessed with him rushed to see her?  
When they arrived at the bottom of the boy's staircase, they found Sirius there with wide glossy eyes, his mouth agape and he stared. The three turned to look at what he was staring at and gasped, Remus nearly broke down, his sister was broken.  
"Who the fuck done this?!" he roared, looking around the common room, to find three other girls, a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. The two girls pointed to the Slytherin who gave a flirty wave to the four boys, who gave her a disgusted face. "I am gonna fucking murder you" Remus sneered, glaring at Emily. He pounced, but before he could do anything that he would regret, he was pulled back by two pair of arms.  
"Why do you care so much about the _Slut_? She's toying with you!" Emily hissed, sneering the word slut, glaring at the unconscious girl on the floor. "At least I can stand up for myself!" she exclaimed  
"YOU ATTACKED HER WHILST SHE WAS DOWN!" Lily roared, getting ready to slap the Slytherin "WHEN SHE GET'S BACK UP, I'M TELLING YOU, YOU ARE DOOMED!" she warned, in a loud manner. Emily laughed, an evil laugh,  
"She wouldn't be able to beat me, even if I was a little ant" she cackled, wa9lking out of the Gryffindor common room, but not before Lily slapped her around the face (Earning cheers from the marauders and Felicity)

The 5 Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's turned to each other, before glaring  
"It's your fault, if you guys wouldn't be so love dovey with her she wouldn't be here!" Lily screamed  
"NO! If you didn't bring the stupid Slytherin here she wouldn't be like this!" shouted the Marauders, Felicity looked between them, then back to the girl unconscious on the floor,  
"OI!" she shouted, as loud as she could to catch their attention, successfully. The 5 turned to look at her, with a 'What?' look. She pointed to the floor, where Tilly was still lying. The 5 Gryffindors facepalmed themselves, before looking at the blonde haired girl, who was unconscious on the floor. They sighed, before turning to Felicity and smiling  
"If you didn't snap us out of that argument, Tilly could still be like well… this…" mumbled Remus in a thanking tone, nodding his head at Felicity, who nodded back at him with a faint blush on her cheeks – To which Remus grinned at. Remus went forward to pick up Tilly, but he was beat by Sirius who was already carrying her and waiting for the rest and the entrance off the common room. His friends gave him confused looks before walking up to him. James was first and began putting his forehand on Sirius' forehead, as if to check if he had a temperature  
"No temperature…" James trailed off, Peter examined him for a little more than 30 seconds  
"No cough or sneezing" he confirmed, Remus examined his best friend who was carrying little twin sister and stared at him  
"He's perfectly fine" Remus confusedly announced, the four Gryffindors stared at him gobsmacked, whilst the Hufflepuff let out a happy sigh  
"He's falling for her" she sung quietly, so only the four Gryffindors next to her could hear her, the four looked at Felicity as if she was a mad woman, then thought about it. Their mouths were agape after thinking it out.

Sirius had hurried out of the common room after his three best friends had examined him to make sure he wasn't 'ill'. He sure wasn't, he was perfect fine, as fit as a pickle, (Is that the right term? O.O) he just wanted Tilly to be safe. **_Why would that snake do that? _**He thought angrily **_I could have stopped her! I could have been there to protect Tilly! _**He scolded himself, he could have, but he never knew anything about the 'snake'. But she surely was evil, very evil. She just wanted attention, but not this attention, this was the attention no one wanted. The marauders pranking attention. If you were in that group, you were fucked, you might as well have left Hogwarts. Sirius had entered the hospital wing and called for Madame Pomfrey's aid. She hurried out of her office muttering things like 'injuries already?' and 'start of school'. But she looked up to see Tilly in Sirius arms and shrieked. **_What and who could have done this to poor Tilly? After what happens to her every month too? _**She thought, whilst guiding Sirius to a cot and telling him to put down the injured girl.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sirius asked Madame Pomfrey once she came out from the curtains hiding the blonde fifteen year old. The others had already made it to the hospital wing once they had snapped out of their amazement. Madame Pomfrey looked at the 6 students in front of her, she nodded,  
"She will be okay" there were sighs of relief "But" there was groaning "She must stay in the hospital wing until Sunday evening , so that I can keep checking up on her" the 6 teens nodded at her, before looking at her eagerly "She's still sleeping, come back tomorrow, she'll be awake then. One is allowed to stay though. She did call Sirius when she awoke so, take that as a little hint to choose who to stay. Choose the one who she would want, not who she would not" she instructed, before stalking off into her office.  
"Sirius should stay" the five Gryffindors and Hufflepuff announced, leaving a shocked Sirius  
"I'm sure she would pre-"  
"She wanted you, your name was what she said when she woke up" Peter said, cutting Sirius off, who huffed, **_He cut me off! He bloody cut me off! _**He thought, before glaring playfully at Peter, who snickered  
"Wor-Peter, you know he hates getting cut off" Remus sighed, quickly changing his words from Wormtail to Peter. Lily and Felicity gave them questioning looks, before shrugging it off, thinking they were silly nicknames.  
"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning at his best friend, fellow prankster and fellow 'brother'.  
"Don't you think Sirius and Remus would be a cute couple?" sighed Lily, staring between the two with a dreamy face,  
"I agree" Felicity dreamed, staring at the two, the two boys looked at each other, before lunging at each other and pretending to make out. The girls giggled and the other two boys groaned  
"That was what Tilly said last year, then they done… that" James said, gesturing to the 'couple' who was 'making out'. The girls giggled even more before heading out back to their dorms. The 'couple' broke out of their 'make out' and burst into laughter, including the other two boys, who rolled their eyes and chuckled.

The three other marauders soon left, leaving Sirius on his own with Tilly. He opened the curtain and gasped, she looked like she did before anything happened, her blonde hair was softly placed into a ponytail, which was lying on the pillow, her face had her battle scars on it, her rose red cheeks, her peachy pink lips were the same and her eyes were closed- meaning you couldn't see her bright crystal eyes she inherited from her father. Tilly had her mother's looks, but her fathers' eyes, same to Remus but vice versa. Sirius sighed, but then noticed a small sketch pad on the table by the bedside. He quietly glided towards the table and smiled at the pictures. There were some photos she had taken, and some she had drew. Most drawings were off Remus and Sirius, or as she always captioned it 'Wolfstar' (All drawings did have captions on them). Then Sirius noticed some pictures off him and some other girls kissing, but they were stained, with some water droplets on them. He also noticed that the pictures didn't move, meaning she took them with a muggle camera. Sirius smiled, before placing the sketch pad down, he hesitated, and picked it back up, sketching his own drawing on a free page. When he finished it, he was quite proud of the outcome, and grinned at the picture

* * *

And underneath, in his messy scrawl he wrote :

**DRAWN BY THE ON AND ONLY SIRIUS BLACK {SEPTEMBER 2ND 1974} JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, PETER PETTIGREW**

* * *

"Padfoot?" voice yawned, making Sirius jump and drop the book on the floor. Sirius looked up at Tilly and blushed, he was thanking the darkness because Tilly would surely not be able to see him blushing. Tilly looked closer at Sirius and smiled "Whatcha doing?" she asked innocently, making Sirius laugh  
"Nothing, how are you doing?" Sirius asked, changing the subject, to which Tilly didn't notice  
"Fine, just got a head ache" she stated, smiling at Sirius, which he returned "Sirius" she started, gaining Sirius' attention "Would you ever actually go out with me?" she asked, making Sirius gulp, but nod. **_Wait… can she even see me? _**He thought before replying  
"Yes" he said, making Tilly smile "I mean so then I can say I've dated every girl in the school" he quickly corrected himself, quickly regretting it  
"Oh" Tilly let out, before plopping back down onto the cot, falling asleep, not bothering to say good night to Sirius like she always did. **_Why did I say that?! _**Sirius thought to himself, mentally slapping himself. **_I knew he would never actually go out with me _**Thought Tilly sadly **_I guess I have to keep my promise with the boys _**she thought, before drifting to her dreamless sleep. Sirius looked at the girl he had a crush on since second year, and gave a weak smile, he kissed her forehead, and sat in the chair, studying her. How her hair was the perfect shade of blonde (Well to him it was), how her small and fragile body could stand so much and how his heart always skipped a beat around her.

Sirius opened the sketchpad again and noticed a picture he didn't before, it was off Tilly with another boy who had brown hair,

* * *

**Tilly Lupin [14] Thomas Smith [19]  
R.I.P To one of the bestest boyfriends ever 3 Thomas you were my first love, no matter our 7 year age difference, we loved each other, and before you died, on that very bed… in that very hospital… you told me 'Till till, move on for me, love another, I'll look over you… just love again… Don't be afraid' I remember all our times… everything…the little spark whenever we held hands… the little firework display when we kissed… and all our dates… R.I.P to Thomas Smith… a brother… a son… and a lover.  
{Summer of 1974}**

* * *

Sirius was shocked, it was from that year September she started being obsessed with him… he know knew why… did she even really like him? Of course she did, otherwise she would have moved on by now. After looking at the page, he turned to the cover which read in big capital letters

* * *

**DO NOT READ OR LOOK AT, IF LOST RETURN TO TILLY LUPIN!**  
**OR THE MARAUDERS WILL KICK YOUR ASSES!**

* * *

Sirius snickered, he remembered that moment when Tilly asked if they would beat up anyone who she wanted them too. He froze, _She didn't want anyone looking in there…_ he thought guiltily, **_Now I know why… _**He thought again. Before he fell into a slumber filled with only Tilly. He fell asleep clutching the sketchpad.


	9. Chapter 7

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he found Tilly staring at him wide-eyed. Sirius' hands quickly made a movement to his hair, sorting it out, but when he brought his hands up, he dropped something. Tilly's crystal blue eyes fell from looking at Sirius to the mysterious object on the floor, wide-eyed and gaping. Sirius', very slowly, dropped his eyes to look at the unknown object on the floor. It was Tilly' sketchpad. Sirius made a movement to grab it, but a small pair of hands already beat him and picked it up.  
"Why?" Tilly whispered, not daring to look at the grey eyed boy  
"I didn't mean to..." Sirius trailed off, looking at Tilly, guilty  
"So now you know about him" she whimpered, "I hope your happy now" was the last thing she said to him, before clutching her sketchpad tightly to her chest, turning around to the wall opposite from where Sirius sat, and and fell asleep. Sirius took Till's hand from the tight grip on the sketchpad and held it, smiling at the girl he loved.

It was an hour later before the others had arrived to visit Tilly, who was fast asleep. Sirius didn't notice the others presence and kept a firm yet soft grip on Tilly's soft small hand, rubbing soothing circles on her palm with his thumb,humming and looking at her beauty. He sighed, before placing a gentle kiss on the younger girls forehead.  
"Awe!" squealed four happy voices, causing Sirius to jump in surprise. He turned to see five people in front of him, four in 'awe' mode, whilst one was in 'frustrated' mode and glaring at Sirius  
"I knew you liked her! I mean whenever you looked at her, your eyes scream 'I fucking like you! Why can't you see?!'Ahhh!" Felicity shrieked grinning at Sirius, causing Sirius to blush and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.  
"Is THE Sirius Black BLUSHING?!" Lily exclaimed, astounded "The player has feelings!"  
"Yes Lily, I have feelings" Sirius snorted, playfully glaring at the red headed girl, who was smiling 'innocently' at him  
"I never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black Blushing" James commented, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands in his pocket and a huge smirk on his face "And the reasoning behind him blushing was Tilly" Sirius rolled his eyes at his immature friends.  
"Remus... You've been awfully quiet" Felicity pointed out. Everyone moved their astounded eyes from the blushing Sirius, to Remus. Who looked quite frustrated, to say the least.  
"What am I meant to say? Thanks mate for finally stopping playing with my sister's feelings?" The chocolate eyed boy questioned sarcasticily, sending a glare towards Sirius, who shuddered feeling his best friend glare at him. Then he felt offended  
"I always liked Tilly, since second year" he mumbled, catching everyone by surprise, which also got their attention "I thought it was a trick or, it was just a little school boy crush. So of course I ignored it, I mean I didn't want to ruin our relationship..." There were eruptions of 'awes' again, maybe even a little one from Remus Lupin "When she started to ask me out, I thought it was a joke, then it just got really annoying... then my 'crush' just got bigger and bigger... I couldn't ignore it any longer... do you know how much my heart hurt from ignoring it?" he said lightly, before turning his head to face the blonde haired girl "Her crystal blue eyes, her dirty blonde hair, her pinky peachy lips, her lightly red cheeks, her small soft hands, her small petite -"  
"Okay this is just getting weird" Remus muttered, cutting off Sirius  
"No! I think it's adorable" Felicity gushed  
"Cute and Soppy!" Lily cooed, making Sirius blush yet again, but causing the other three boys to laugh.

By this time Sirius had let loose his grip on Tilly's hand and turned to face his friends, "She'll never go out with me now though" he sighed, the others (Apart from Peter) looked at him confused. Peter however, shook his head sighing, and knelt down in front of his 'son'  
"You told her you would only go out with her to say you went out with every girl in the school, well apart from the younger the new first years, right?" Peter confronted Sirius, who sighed and nodded  
"I didn't mean to! I panicked! What was I mean to say! Yes because I fucking love you?!" Sirius exclaimed, burying his head into his hands, his hair covering his hands and face. Peter, the fatherly figure, comforted his 'son' who sniffed  
"Thanks dad" he chuckled, as everyone else in the room stood still gaping at the boy who just said he loved someone  
"Sirius just said that he loved someone..." Felicity gaped  
"It's the end of the world!" The others cried, flinging their arms in the air, and dramatically collapsed onto the floor in a mess  
"Why is it the end of the world?" a voice yawned.


	10. Chapter 8

Everybody turned around to see Tilly waking up and asking the question.

Most of them were slack jawed seeing her wake up already. Then she said with a cute smile on her face "Well? What's caused the end of the World?"

Sirius spoke up before anybody could saying "N-nothing Tilly, they were just making fun of me." She looked at him and frowned saying "Why are you lying I would know whether you tell the truth because you stutter when you don't?"

I looked shocked and upset responding "Oh it's nothing really you needn't worry your p-self about that" _Wow _Sirius thought _I almost called her pretty._ After looking a little puzzled she smiled and said "Well must be off I believe I need to find somebody else who might love me." At that she got up, picked up her sketchbook, walked to the nurses door, asked whether she could leave, was told she could, and then walked out of the hospital wing with everybody looking at her doing that.

When she left. James said "Bad luck mate. Looks like you should have said yes before." Sirius ran his hair threw his hair, frustrated. Then he asked "What should I do? I actually thought she would've asked me one more time."

Lily stood up and touched Sirius' shoulder responding "I suggest you go find her right now so you can get her and hope she hasn't found anybody yet. I mean most of the guys here think she's pretty attractive." Angry over that comment, Sirius pushed those thoughts away, smiled at Lily, and said thanks to her while telling James "You've got a keeper." She blushed surprisingly at that and walked out of the hospital wing then Sirius winked at James and they both walked out leaving the other Marauders getting ready to look for the girls they need.

So they went into the Gryffindor Common Room and up to their rooms where Sirius pulled out the Marauders Map. In it they found Lily sitting near the tree on the Black Lake and Tilly talking to some Gryffindor boy who was a 7th year who was a year older than her in the Great Hall. They split off after that with Sirius keeping the map. Once he made it to the place, he saw something that almost made his heart break. He saw Tilly giggling and touching the guy (Jared Bones) with that forever cute smile on her face.

Instantly Sirius went toward Tilly and said "Tilly, I need to talk to you for a moment." He looked at Jared and said "If you'll excuse us." Jared smirked and said "By all means, I'll talk to you later Tilly, my beautiful girlfriend." Sirius heart stopped at that, but he calmed down and grabbed Tilly who was blushing the whole time.

Outside, Sirius led Tilly to a dark corner and said "Boyfriend? I thought you would at least observe who you think you should love." She smiled with a slightly dazed look on her face and said "b-but I love him!" Sirius heart felt like it was broken a million times when he was told this, but something wasn't right about how she looked because her face never looked like that. Suspicious, Sirius asked "and when did you realize this?"

She dazzled him with her beautiful smile and replied "right after I drank my pumpkin juice which tasted a little funky, but I instantly found out that it's Jared the one who I want. So I went up and asked him if he could be my boyfriend and he enthusiastically said yes." While Sirius confirmed what had happened, she sighed and repeated "Jared" and then she said "Hmm would that make me Tilly Jared Bones? That sounds delightful. Oh maybe I should find him now. Okay I will."

Right when she was about to leave and after Sirius thought **_I'd rather her name be Tilly Black_**, Sirius grabbed Tilly and said "Don't worry, I know where he is." She smiled again and jumped up and down saying thanks while Sirius was thinking **_She's so cute. I'm so gonna kill Bones for doing this to her._** Then he grabbed her hand and led her into the lower corridors to Slughorns office. At the door, Sirius knocked while Tilly was getting anxious saying "Does my hair look alright? Do I look okay?" He responded while looking at her "You look absolutely gorgeous." She blushed at that but then that dazed look went back on her face saying "Good!" Right when she said that the door opened and out walked Slughorn.

He smiled and asked "now what are you two doing over here?" Sirius responded "I'm sorry sir, but I need the antidote for a very strong love potion." He looked at Tilly and said "Ah yes. Do come in dear boy, but I wonder why you didn't do it yourself considering you're pretty good in my class." Sirius responded "Sorry, but I don't have the ingredients considering we use yours." He chuckled and said "too true my boy. Almost forgot that little detail."

While he said that he grabbed a book, opened it to a page, read the page while grabbing ingredients, and said "Oh I'm sorry for this Mr. Black, but the potion will take about 3 days and you have to help me. Sadly, it might not even work then if she already has a true love. If she does, then she needs to be kissed by him and that will break the spell.

Depressed that Sirius didn't know who would be Tilly's true love, he felt a little hope that the potion will work. Then he asked "What should I do about Tilly now?" Slughorn said "I suggest you bring her to Dumbledore who will figure it out. Now come back tonight after classes and before Astronomy.

After that Sirius thanked Slughorn and grabbed Tilly to bring to Dumbledore. On the way Tilly was pouting and saying "I want my Jared!" Sirius grimaced and responded while grabbing her hand "Don't worry you'll see him soon. Now come on we're almost there." She smiled and started clapping "Yay!"

When they were almost there Sirius couldn't help but think what would happen if it didn't work. Images of Tilly kissing Bones made his blood chill, but the idea that they could be married made him feel like he had no reason to live. When they arrived at the gargoyles Sirius pushed those thoughts away and said "Chocolate Frogs" the gargoyles opened into the moving stairs and they were brought to the door. Before he could knock, Dumbledores' voice said "come in Mr. Black and Miss Lupin." They walked in with Sirius hoping that things will work out for the better.


	11. Chapter 9

The next day was fairly awkward, with Tilly under a love potion and Sirius in the grumps, it was not normal. uncomfortable was a better word. Lily woke up the next morning (A Sunday) to wake up Tilly, but found her bed empty and a small not with Tilly's neat hand-writing on it.  
"Dear Lily, Just in case you wonder where I am, I decided to leave this note. I am not dead, missing or being tortured, I am with Jarred, the most handsome and sweet boy ever! Anyways, I have to go! Bye! Tilly" Lily read aloud towards herself, she sighed. "Really Tilly? Leave me all on my own then" she muttered, walking around the room to CHANGE. She left the room after changing to find the Marauder in the common room, waiting for something, or someone. Lily cautiously walked down the stairs. **_Are they pulling a prank? _**Lily wondered, giving the room a glance for any booby traps, to find none. She let out a sigh of relief and walked down the stairs, trying to not be noticed by the boy. But it was unfortunate that she walked into a chair, because she kept her eyes focused on the boys making sure they did't notice her. She groaned when the boys' heads snapped towards her, they jumped over the sofa they stood in front of and rushed towards her.  
"Where's Tilly?" They all questioned, Lily looked confused  
"Didn't she tell you? She went out with Jarred"  
"What?!" exclaimed Remus, "He didn't even ask me to date her!" he mumbled to himself. Sirius sighed inwardly, the visit to Dumbledore did not help them very much.

FLASHBACK

_Sirius and Tilly walked into Dumbledore's office where the headmaster sat calmly in his chair, smiling at his two pupils. Sirius gave a small smile, before setting Tilly in a chair, and himself as well,  
"Where's Jarred?" Tilly whined, Sirius rolled his eyes  
"He's in here, Dumbledore will get him when you're a good girl" Sirius said slowly, as if he was speaking to a baby. Tilly nodded, and sat patiently in her seat,  
"It is a love potion? Am I correct Mr Black?" Dumbledore questioned Sirius, he nodded.  
"I am sorry, I can not do anything about it" Dumbldore sympathetically said towards Sirius, who groaned  
"Really?! Can't you... I don't know expel Bones?! He done this to her!" Sirius complained, throwing his arms in the air, showing he was frustrated, Dumbledore sighed  
"I will try"  
"Try? What do you mean try?!" Sirius exclaimed, pounding his fist on Dumbledore's desk "She's under a fucking Love potion and all you can do is TRY and expel the git who did this?!" Sirius shouted, exaggerating the word try, Dumbledore sighed  
"I am very sorry Mr Black, but it will be difficult with his sister, Susan Bones, in the ministry" Sirius groaned  
"But he can't get away with using a love potion! It's against Hogwarts rules!"  
"I know Mr Black, but the ministry workers will do anything to make their family look good"  
"B-B-But..." Sirius stuttered "Something has to happen!"  
"And something will" Dumbledore calmly reminded Sirius  
"When am I seeing Jarred?" Tilly piped in, making Sirius jump. He had forgotten about Tilly being next to him.  
"Ahhh, it seems he has run away back to the Gryffindor common room young Miss Lupin" Dumbledore lied, a twinkle in his blue eyes, that were hiding behind Dumbledore's half-moon spectacles. Tilly gasped  
"Oh no! Come on Sirius! We have to go now!" Sirius sat in his chair, not moving, but only stared at his headteacher. "Oh fine! I'll just go and find him on my own!" Tilly huffed, running out of the office. Sirius snapped out of his trance, and looked at Dumbledore  
"Thank you sir, I shall be going now" Sirius stood up, brushing away the non-existence dirt on his jeans. Dumbledore smiled at him_  
_"Goodbye Mr Black" Dumbledore smiled as the boy left. He sighed "Ah, young love"_

END OF FLASHBACK

The Marauders and Lily started to walk to the Great Hall together to eat, bumping into FELICITY on the way there. They laughed and talked as they entered the sunny and brightly light hall, the room filled of laughter and happiness. They talked and talked, until Sirius eyes landed on a couple who were sitting together, feeding eachother little bits of food. Sirius glared at the boy, he could have been glaring a hole into fellow Gryffindor's head, if it wasn't for Remus who noticed and punched Sirius in the shoulder  
"What?" he snapped, glaring at the boy next to him  
"Stop glaring at him, you know very well any girl would rather choose you over him" Remus whispered to him, Sirius smirked, getting back to his old self  
"Yeah you know what, I haven't had a good snog in a while" he remembered, standing up and searching the crowded tables for his next target or maybe, if they were good enough, next girlfriend.  
"You said you won't do this! Think of Tilly" Remus hissed, Sirius glared at him  
"If you haven't noticed, she's to busy being lovey dovey with the twit Bones over there" he sneered, jerking his thumb in the area of the cheesy couple  
"Yeah, well now you know how she felt don't you?" Remus said, his voice rising a bit, catching the halls attention. It went silent. The whole hall was silent, even the teachers watched them.  
"Yes! But I don't fucking like it!" Sirius shouted, Remus glared  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK SHE FELT ALL THOSE TIMES?!" Remus roared, Sirius stumbled back in shock **_I never thought about that... _** "Exactly" was what Remus countered with, turning back to his food, picking at it, not even taking another glance towards Sirius. The hall stayed silent for a while, before Peter stood up  
"Get back to your eating" he commanded, sitting back down. Everyone carried on with their morning, as if what just happened, didn't happen.

Tilly and Jarred sat there, looking at eachother, but Tilly felt like she didn't want to be with Jarred anymore, she felt like she hated Jarred.  
"Jarred? Why am I sitting with you? You're the head of my fan club... Why would I sit with you..." Tilly wondered, aloud. Jarred blushed, and looked at Tilly,  
"Have you had a drink yet?" he asked politely, Tilly shook her head, and went for a cup that was next to her and poured some water into it. But Jarred stopped her, handing her a goblet of pumpkin juice "How about some pumpkin soup?" Tilly looked at the drink, and shrugged. She took it and inhaled, but felt a little smell from the drink come into her nose. It was the scent of bacon, wet dog fur and hair products. Tilly put the goblet of pumpkin juice down in shock. Jarred looked worrisomely at Tilly, "Come on, take a drink" he urged on. Tilly shook her head, Tilly mumbled something, that he couldn't even hear it. Jarred was confused and asked her to repeat what she said  
"You put a love potion in my drink yesterday..." she realised, "You put a love potion in my drink!" she exclaimed, loud enough for the hall to go silent again, everyone's attention fixing onto the girl with dirty blonde hair, and the boy with brown hair.  
"I had to! Or you wouldn't see who you truly loved!" Jarred shouted,  
"I knew who I loved! You just didn't want me to be happy!" she shrieked, she wasn't used to shouting at people, or arguing with someone. Jarred snorted  
"Who?! Black"This caught Sirius' attention  
"Yes! I don't care what you say or do Jarred, I love him!" Sirius fan club 'awed' (They might not like girls who dated Sirius, but of course Tilly was an exception since she helped them out in some way before.)  
"But does he love you?!" Tilly went silent, she glanced over at Sirius, who just sat there, not wanting to say anything. She looked back at Jarred and shook her head  
"No" she whispered, so silently it wasn't even a whisper. Jarred chuckled evilly,  
"Exactly" he boasted, Tilly sighed, before standing up,  
"I'm sorry Jarred, but we're over. I never liked you, which was true, you put me under a love potion. But we can still be friends" She stuck out her hand, Jarred groaned  
"That's all we'll ever be isn't it?" Tilly nodded lightly  
"Sorry" Jarred sighed again  
"It's not your fault, you don't choose who you love" he quoted, before shaking Tilly's hand.

The two both left the hall to go to the Black lake, leaving behind an astounded hall. The other Marauders and Lily thumped Sirius on the head once the hall had went back to normal.  
"Why didn't you say anything?!" Lily said through gritted teeth, Sirius put his hands up in mock surrender  
"I panicked! I mean, I can't just announce my love for her in public can I?"  
"I do!" James chirped, Sirius looked in his direction  
"Yeah, but your you mate" James rolled his hazel eyes,  
"Man up! Get your Gryffindor bravery and proclaim your love for her" Peter squealed, holding hands with Lily and stared to jump up and down with her.  
"Yeah! Yeah! Then they can kiss under the rain!" Lily agreed, still jumping  
"Then she can have her first kiss!"  
"Ahhh! Then they can live happily ever after!"  
"Epp! Then they can have two kids!"  
"Epp! Named Lily and Peter!"  
"Ahhhh!" the two squealed together, hugging eachother before holding hands and jumping around in a circle happily. Once they finished the fan-girling, the Marauders turned to look at their fellow Marauders.  
"Dad... that was-"  
"Just a bit-"  
"Girlish." Remus finished, with James starting then Sirius in the middle. Peter rolled his eyes,  
"I always do that with Lily and Tilly, when they're 'fan-girling'" Peter mentioned, putting quotation marks with the words fan-girling. The marauders laughed lightly at what their father had to do "What! I have to! I am the dad, I need to be there for my girls!" he said protectively, putting an arm around Lily, who was giggling uncontrollably. James laughed, if it was anyone else putting their arm over 'his' girl, he would have ripped it off and hexed them into oblivion. But, it was Peter, the dad.


	12. Chapter 10

After the eventful breakfast, they had all left to go to their first class, which was off course to their delight, Defence Against the Dark Arts (But which ruined their happiness was that it was with Slytherins, however other houses were in it). Tilly had already arrived and sat in a seat, only to see the new professor shake her head, Tilly looked at her in confusion.  
"I have arranged seats Miss..." she trailed off,  
"Lupin, Tilly Lupin" Tilly replied, helping her out. The professor nodded  
"I am Professor Link, nice to meet you Tilly" Tilly gave Link a heart-warming smile, and waited by the door. As Tilly stood by the door, the other students started to pile in, causing the once quiet classroom to emerge into loudness. Tilly sighed and rubbed her temples, at the same time the professor did the same.  
"Settle down! I have arrange seats!" She raised her voice, making sure the students could hear her. There were eruptions of groans from the class, but thy listened. Link instructed many students together, always with a girl sat next to a boy. Tilly zoned out, until she heard Lily's name  
"Lily Evans and James Potter" Lily shrieked in surprise and grief, whilst James cheered and grinned, making the other marauders, including Tilly, cheer with him. Lily glared at Tilly, who smiled sheepishly at her.  
"Felicity Seas and Remus Lupin" The two blushed a little shade of crimson and Tilly spoke up  
"Wooo! Go Remus!" she cheered, causing the other three marauders to wolf whistle  
"Emily Seas and Severus Snape"  
"Samantha Clark and Peter Pettigrew" Tilly grinned towards Peter, for Samantha (A Ravenclaw) was Peter's school boy crush. Tilly let out a sigh, a happy one, Peter grinned towards Tilly, before turning around to involve Samantha into a conversation.  
"Tilly Lupin and" Link paused for a moment, squinting her eyes at the sheet of paper. As she did, all of the remaining boys inhaled air, holding their breath for the hope to sit next to Tilly. Most boys in this class was involved in the 'Tilly Lupin Fan Club'. "Ahh, that's it. Sirius Black" There was gasps and glares exchanged throughout the whole class. Tilly's feet were rooted towards the ground, as Sirius walked towards a free table which was in the back. **_No...no...Not at the back... What is he thinking? _**Tilly rushed to the table by Remus and Felicity, giving them a warm smile. She quickly took out her stuff and sat patiently in her seat, waiting for her partner to sit by her.

**_She was meant to follow me! _**Sirius angrily thought, him being stubborn, stayed in his seat and awaited for Tilly to join him. Link rolled her moss green eyes, since Tilly had already un-packed, and the trouble of packing and un-packing again would be quite alot, she told Sirius to move and sit next to Tilly. Sirius muttered some colourful words, got up from his seat and dragged his body and bag next to Tilly, plopping down on the seat next to her. Tilly smiled lightly to herself, bowing her head, her dirty blonde hair covering her face, and she hid away from the outer world. **_She looks adorable _**Sirius sighed, not catching Tilly's attention. He sighed again, louder this time, still not being able to catch the attention of the daydreaming girl. He sighed louder,  
"Mr Black? Problem?" Link asked in a mocking voice, as if saying 'Stop-sighing-or-I-will-give-you-a-detention'. Sirius smirked  
"Yes Professor, it seems my partner is not concentrating" he snobbishly answered, Link averted her eyes towards Tilly, to see Sirius was right. Link nodded and then turned back towards the black board, Sirius' mouth dropped towards the floor "You don't care she's not concentrating"  
"No it is not that, I just think she learnt about this already, so she will not need to concentrate." Pointing towards the board, where the information on werewolves lay. The marauders paled slightly, glancing at Tilly, who seemed to have fallen asleep.  
"Adorable" he mummered, quiet enough to make sure no one else heard him. But it did catch the attention of someone, someone who was defiantly not pleased by thisAfter the eventful breakfast, they had all left to go to their first class, which was off course to their delight, Defence Against the Dark Arts (But which ruined their happiness was that it was with Slytherins, however other houses were in it). Tilly had already arrived and sat in a seat, only to see the new professor shake her head, Tilly looked at her in confusion.  
"I have arranged seats Miss..." she trailed off,  
"Lupin, Tilly Lupin" Tilly replied, helping her out. The professor nodded  
"I am Professor Link, nice to meet you Tilly" Tilly gave Link a heart-warming smile, and waited by the door. As Tilly stood by the door, the other students started to pile in, causing the once quiet classroom to emerge into loudness. Tilly sighed and rubbed her temples, at the same time the professor did the same.  
"Settle down! I have arrange seats!" She raised her voice, making sure the students could hear her. There were eruptions of groans from the class, but thy listened. Link instructed many students together, always with a girl sat next to a boy. Tilly zoned out, until she heard Lily's name  
"Lily Evans and James Potter" Lily shrieked in surprise and grief, whilst James cheered and grinned, making the other marauders, including Tilly, cheer with him. Lily glared at Tilly, who smiled sheepishly at her.  
"Felicity Seas and Remus Lupin" The two blushed a little shade of crimson and Tilly spoke up  
"Wooo! Go Remus!" she cheered, causing the other three marauders to wolf whistle  
"Emily Seas and Severus Snape"  
"Samantha Clark and Peter Pettigrew" Tilly grinned towards Peter, for Samantha (A Ravenclaw) was Peter's school boy crush. Tilly let out a sigh, a happy one, Peter grinned towards Tilly, before turning around to involve Samantha into a conversation.  
"Tilly Lupin and" Link paused for a moment, squinting her eyes at the sheet of paper. As she did, all of the remaining boys inhaled air, holding their breath for the hope to sit next to Tilly. Most boys in this class was involved in the 'Tilly Lupin Fan Club'. "Ahh, that's it. Sirius Black" There was gasps and glares exchanged throughout the whole class. Tilly's feet were rooted towards the ground, as Sirius walked towards a free table which was in the back. **_No...no...Not at the back... What is he thinking? _**Tilly rushed to the table by Remus and Felicity, giving them a warm smile. She quickly took out her stuff and sat patiently in her seat, waiting for her partner to sit by her.


	13. Chapter 11

Tilly had awoken at the end of the lesson, smiling at Professor Link for letting her get her much needed sleep. [Well the full moon is in two days] Tilly was suffering from the symptoms of the full moon, a bit early, it was meant to start tomorrow, but instead it was today. She had bags under her eyes, she was coughing, sneezing, had a temperature and she looked very pale. Tilly hurried out of the classroom, running to catch up with Remus, who was flirting with a Hufflepuff girl who went by the name Felicity Seas.  
"R-Remus I-I f-f-eel sick" She stuttered, when she got over to Remus, she felt like she was going to faint any second,  
"No you don't, stop messing around, don't you see I'm busy?" he lightly growled towards Tilly, who stumbled back in shock. Felicity took a glance at Tilly and opened her mouth  
"Remus maybe you should take her to the ho-"  
"She's only joking"  
"But sh-" But Felicity never finished her sentence because Tilly had rushed off somewhere else. Felicity sighed and slipped out of Remus' grasp "How could you do that to her? She looked really sick! She looked like she was going to faint! She had bags under her eyes, and seemed to be holding back a coughing fit" she exclaimed, poking Remus into the chest. Remus froze  
"What's the date?"  
"Monday sixth of September, why?"  
"Shit...I have to go and find Tilly! I'm sorry!" he shouted, running off, but not before kissing Felicity on the cheek.

Tilly had ran off to find Lily, who she had happily bumped into.  
"Lily! 2 Days!" she exclaimed through pants of air. Lily quickly gasped  
"It's early!" she whisper screamed, Tilly nodded  
"I feel like I'm going to faint... room...now..." Tilly trailed off, feeling light-headed. Lilly nodded quickly, she put a spell on Tilly, letting Tilly float in the air. She quickly walked to the common room, bumping into the other Marauders  
"It's early!" They exclaimed together  
"I know! But the thing is I don't know why..." She trailed off, stopping for a while. But as soon as she stopped, the marauders pushed her nodded, and quickly rushed towards the marauder's room. **_This is important, for Tilly, for Tilly _** she thought to herself. She finally entered the room, and put her on Peter's bed, the only acceptable bed. Lily had finished researching what was going on, and Tilly had fallen asleep- well that's what they hoped. Lily looked around awkwardly,  
"So I found out the reason its started now" she mumbled, the Marauders looked at her eagerly. Lily gave Peter a look, and pointed to outside, Peter nodded and left "You guys stay in here" Lily instructed, very mother like.  
"But! WHY?! She's my sister!" Remus whined, Lily's head snapped towards him  
"Didn't seem like it when you were flirting with Felicity" she snapped, then with a flick of her red hair, she turned and left leaving the three other boys dumbstruck  
"Prongs, your girl is bloody feisty!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, giving James a look. James sighed dreamily  
"I know right? Doesn't it make her look sexier?" he wondered, staring at the place where Lily just stood. The two boys snorted,  
"Of course" Remus sarcastically piped up, James rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face.

Soon, Lily and Peter walked back into the room, Petter looked a bit flustered, as did Lily.  
"Did you guys snog?" James loudly accused the two, Peter stared at him, whilst Lily glared  
"No, we did not snog" She seethed, making James put his hands up in mock surrender,  
"So, what's wrong with her?" Remus quietly asked, taking a small glance towards his sleeping sister. Her dirty blonde hair was in a bun (As it normally was for school), her skirt lay mid-thigh, her blouse was moving up and down, following the movement of her breathing (Meaning she was still alive), how her tights were the oddest tights he had seen and how her tie was done in a rush, but still looked wonderful and perfect.  
"Well... errr... she's kinda on her time of month..." Peter whispered, the other three boys mouth's fell towards the floor,  
"Oh... errr..." Sirius said, going red in the face, as did the other two. Lily nodded slightly, going nearly as red as her hair. She quickly hid her face with her hair, making sure none of them saw that she had gone a bright red, but James was quick to noticed  
"D-Don't cover your face, you look cute like that" James mummered, placing his pointer finger underneath her chin, and bringing it up slightly. Then two sets of emerald green eyes clashed with two light hazel ones, the eyes gazed lovingly, moving slightly closer and closer, the eyes closing ever so slight.  
"Well.. this is awkward..." Sirius muttered, making the pair jump apart. Lily went a dark crimson and stood up abruptly, saying a small goodbye, before running out of the room- not before stealing some of Peter's red vines. (What can''t they do?)

James glared at his best friend, and he could have killed him right there and then, but then 'his' little sister would have no-one to love, so he thought against being a murder and being sent to Azkaban was another outcome- which was a terrible place to go. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, it had now become a habit when he was either nervous or annoyed. Sirius gave him a smirk  
"Didn't mean to Prongsies, It was really awkward, us just sitting here, watching you guys get at it. Not fun."  
"What ever Padfoot" James said giving him the finger, causing Sirius to fake gasp. Sirius suddenly lunged at Remus, tackling him off the bed and 'sobbed' into Remus' shoulder  
"He swore at me Moony! He swore at me!" Remus chuckled softly and patted Sirius head, where a much needed haircut was needed  
"It's okay Padfoot, he's in a strop today because Lily rejected him" Remus cooed, causing a 'HEY' to come from James. James lunged at the 'couple' whilst Peter sat eating red vines, the ones Lily hadn't taken, and laughed at his friends, it seemed to much like a comedy movie to him. But soon it got boring and more aggressive, for James had punched Sirius by accident in the stomach  
"Okay! Okay!" Peter shouted, it didn't catch their attention, Sirius had punched James in the stomach  
"STOP IT!" Peter roared, the three stopped fighting and looked at Peter, with scared expressions. It was not good to get Peter angry, never. "Apologize! The three of you! To each other!" he instructed. No one obliged "Now! Before there is no quidditch for you" There was a rush of sorry's and bowing heads. Peter smiled, "Finally" he sighed, plopping down onto Sirius' bed  
"That's my bed!" Sirius complained, James and Remus gave him a look saying 'Really?' Sirius shrugged  
"Well, your beloved girlfriend is on my bed, so I will be on yours" Sirius glared at Peter,  
"Then why don't you sleep on Moonys' bed? They're siblings!" he whined, Peter laughed at him  
"Naaaahhhh, it would be awkward if they slept in the same bed... ish" Peter mumbled, making the room laugh. Remus shrugged  
"Init Padfoot, let the man sleep where he wants to!" Remus laughed, and the room erupted into happiness and laughter.

A bit of Jilly in this ;)


	14. Chapter 12

Tilly awoke at around two in the morning, she woke up to and unfamiliar body next to her hers. She nearly screamed her head off, if it wasn't for the fact that she noticed the dark brown hair and the shirt that read 'SIRIUS BLACK' on it. She smiled slightly, before snuggling further into the chest of her crush. She inhaled his wonderful scent, he smelled of Hair products and cologne, she smiled softly. She could hear his heart beating, it was a sift beating, one that helped her gently fall into blackness.  
"Tilly?" someone whispered, but Tilly knew who it was. The husky voice she oh so loved. "Are you awake?" Tilly stayed still. "Oh... Okay..." the same voice sighed, Tilly could feel that he ran a hand through his hair. "Well... erm... I just wanted to say, you're not a m*****r" Tilly slightly flinched, not much to notice, but enough for Tilly to know she flinched. "And err... Why is this so hard?" he muttered "Well, you're really funny..."he sighed again, running his hand through his hair "Ah ha ha, I'm getting nervous just talking to you... and you're sleeping" he stiffly laughed quietly. "Erm... Well, I really like you, the way that you flip you're hair, the way that you look so cute with those bright crystal blue eyes, they just seem perfect to me" his hoarse voice mumbled weakly, Sirius sighed again, running his hand through his hair (Which Tilly had just no found out he done when he was extremely nervous) "The way you are so confused on some things, your dirty blonde hair, just everything..." he trailed off. Tilly wanted to hear more, but of course Sirius stopped right there with a sigh and a hand running through his hair "I just wish... I wish I could say this when you were awake... in a way you would love it..." he whispered. He sighed again, running his hand through his hair, he slowly ad softly moved his arms so they were holding onto her waist "Y-You don't m-mind me doing t-this do do you?" he stammered, he sighed again "Great, I'm talking to a sleeping person" he grunted, but then Tilly felt herself slowly being dragged closer into his chest. She slightly coughed **_Bad time werewolf sickness! _**she mentally slapped herself. Sirius chuckled slightly "And the way that you cough is adorable" he whispered, a bit more confidently. "I wish you knew" he sighed, and then the room was filled with his soft snores again. Tilly smiled against Sirius' chest, snuggling a bit deeper into his chest and soon fell into darkness.

* * *

Tilly had awoken again, at the sounds of camera's flashing, she heard a groan from beside her, and then the feeling of being pulled in closer to a warm body.  
"Go away" the husky voice whined, there were laughs and more camera's flashing  
"Oi! Padfoot! Loosen that grip on my sister or I'll loosen it for you" her brother's voice harshly commanded. The arms that were tightly, but nicely, gripped on her waist slithered away from her waist- much to her disappointment. Tilly didn't want to hear any more arguments, or shouts of commands, so she lightly sat up. She rubbed her eyes lightly and yawned  
"Aw!" Peter and James cooed,  
"You're so adorable!" Remus gushed at his sister, who flushed a light crimson. Tilly sneezed, then coughed, then she quickly lay back down  
"I feel sick" she complained  
"Even her sneezes and coughs are cute!" James sighed in a dreamy like voice, clapping his hands together, then gently placing his head on his hands  
"You seem like one of my fan-girls" Remus and Sirius laughed together, the two looked at each other, before laughing again. Tilly rolled her crystal eyes, but sneezed again, making the room 'aw' again. Tilly quickly jumped up and walked to the door  
"Thanks for let *Cough* ting me stay the night, but *Cough* I'm gonna go back to my room, see you toni *Cough* ght" she said in between coughs, then she turned around and walked back to her room, in a slow pace.

Tilly quickly **CHANGED ** and jumped into her bed and lay thinking about what might happen to her in the future (With stops when she would cough and sneeze). She wondered if she would ever end up with Sirius, if she would ever be okay with being a werewolf, If she would ever be content with her life. If it would ever be perfect. If there would ever be no pure-blood snobby people. She sighed at the thought, she shook her head **_At least there's no one leading them towards killing muggles... _**She thought, she sighed again. She turned so she was looking up at the ceiling of her bed area. It was a maroon colour, it had little patterns on it too. Like little flowers. Tilly quickly shook her head and sat up, still coughing and sneezing,  
"Stupid aide-affects" she muttered towards herself. She sat up, resting her back on the backboard of the bed and grabbed a book. It was 'A Hogwarts History' **_Off course I would have this lying around _**she thought to herself, slightly laughing at herself. She opened the book, and began to read. But of course her having Lily as a room mate, she had someone to 'take care' of her, Lily had rushed in with some soup (Alphabet soup to be exact, it was Tilly's favourite soup). Lily snatched Tilly's book out of Tilly's bare hands and put it to the side. She lightly put a cold cloth to Tilly's forehead and made Tilly lay down. Lily grabbed the spoon the house elf, Tulip, had given her and put a bit of the soup on it and spoon fed Tilly. Tilly moaned in pleasure once the soup touched her lips, it was her favourite, she liked her lips after every spoonful- until Lily told her to stop because it wasn't very lady like. Tilly thanked Lily and gave her a small hug, before collapsing back onto the bed, with the cold cloth on her forehead, but the cloth was getting warm again.  
"It's getting warm again" Tilly whispered slightly, Lily's head snapped towards Tilly (Lily always got the day off to help her best friend) Lily nodded quickly before rushing to go and make it cold again. **_I don't deserve such good friends... _**she though, and sighed in her head.

Lily had rushed back into the room with a bucket of cold water, and cloth in it. Lily dabbed the wet cold cloth around Tilly's face, before folding it and placing it gently onto Tilly's forehead. Tilly coughed,  
"I really don't deserve you Lily" she smiled softly towards Lily. Lily had a sharp look on her face  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you're to nice, all I am is a monster" she spoke with a small and fragile voice, making Lily's hardened face soften. Tilly looked up at the flower patterns again, before noticing exactly what flowers they were. "Hey look, these flowers are Lily's" she mentioned, pointing to it. She moved a bit to the side, so then Lily could fit in and see. Lily lied on the bed and looked the flowers, and smiled  
"Yeah, they are" Tilly grinned  
"See, the school DOES love you" Tilly sniggered, exaggerating the word does. Lily rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face.  
"You know, you're not a... it, you're a wonderful person. It's just that night you become... different. You can't control yourself. Well, now you can, since they made Wolfsbane" Tilly smiled at her best friend  
"You really are the bestest friend ever"  
"I know" Lily smugly said, Tilly playfully bumped Lily's shoulder and then coughed. Lily smiled "Your coughs are so cute!" she gushed making Tilly giggle  
"That's what James said" she giggled, Lily playfully glared at Tilly before looking at the ceiling of the bed again.

"When will you go out with him?" Tilly questioned out of the blue. Lily frowned  
"Never. He's a toe rag. He bully's one of my best friends, he hexes random kids and hurts people, he's a monster" Tilly flinched again, before opening her mouth to speak  
"Remus does that... Does that mean he's a monster? And Peter... And Sirius..." Lily glanced at her girl-best-friend before sighing and tugging on her red curls lightly before thinking about what Tilly just said  
"Well... No.. Yes... But... I don't know!" Lily exclaimed, her arms flying in the air  
"So then... if they're not, then why is James? I mean, you find Remus and Peter okay... they do what James does..." Lily tugged on her hair again, showing she was getting frustrated with the fact that she knew Tilly was right  
"Eurg!" she grunted "I don't know! Maybe it's the way he always messes his hair when I'm around, or the way his glasses are always perfectly fit for his face! Or the way that his hazel eyes are always shining with mischief! Or how his hair is ALWAYS messy and how I just want to run my fingers through his hair and mess it up for him as well!" She shouted into the room. Tilly stared at her friend  
"Lily... I didn't notice half those things... I'm his best friend..." Tilly trailed off, making Lily freeze  
"Oh no! I'm paying attention to Potter!" she cried "What's next? I'm going to call Potter by his first name?"  
"You don't know, you might even lo-"  
"Do not say that I love James" she wagged a finger in Tilly's face, making Tilly giggle slightly  
"You just said his first name" Lily let out a cry of frustration, before going to hit her head on the bed, Tilly quickly stopped her. "I won't tell anyone if youdon't want anyone to know" Lily looked relived, **_Thank merlin _**she thought.  
"Thanks, I'll like that" she said, before hugging Tilly.


	15. Chapter 13

"You guys don't have to come you know... please don't, I'll hurt you!" Tilly pleaded towards the marauders. Remus sighed and patted Tilly's head lightly,  
"We have to moondrop, otherwise you could hurt yourself"  
"But I have the wolfsbane now! I can think for myself!"  
"But still! We need to be sure!" James interjected, Tilly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing she would never win this argument.  
"I hate you guys right now"  
"Oh come on, we know you don't" Sirius laughed, pushing Tilly gently. Tilly rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face none the less. Tilly opened her mouth to speak, but cut herself off with sneezing  
"AW!" Lily and James squealed together, stopping to stare at each other. Tilly smiled, **_They are to cute... Stupid Lily and not admitting it to herself! _**  
"You guys are perfect for each other!" Peter gushed, making the group of friends burst into laughter.  
"So Evans, go out with me?" James asked, Lily groaned out of frustration  
"No Potter! I will not go out with you! Not until Dumbledore walks into the great hall one day with a rainbow beard!" Lily jumped up and stalked out of the room. The marauders all glanced at each other, even Tilly,  
"I guess we have a new prank"  
"We do indeed"  
"Let's go then!"  
"WE CAN'T DO IT NOW!" Peter shouted at the the lot  
"Why not!" The three other boys whined, but then Tilly sneezed. The boys hit realization,  
"Oh... Full moon... right" they muttered. Tilly frowned,  
"I won't ruin your fun, you do your prank!" Tilly commanded the lot, Peter turned his gaze towards the youngest member of the group  
"Tilly, we have to be there for you tod-"  
"No! I can't ruin your life, just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm fragile!" Peter sighed and gathered the boys  
"Fine, but someone has to stay" He aid, pointing at the boys with a finger  
"No I have Lily-"  
"Who just stormed out of this room" Tilly huffed and crossed her arms, Remus stepped forward and grinned  
"I'll stay, we are in need of some 'Hot' Lupin twin time" Remus said smugly, making Tilly giggle.  
"Hot, that's right" someone uttered, but Tilly brushed it aside and made room for her brother on her bed. She patted the side down where he would it. Remus grinned at his sister and joined her on her four poster bed.

"Moondrop, you know we can keep you safe" Remus sighed, running his fingers through Tilly's dirty blonde hair. Tilly sighed, and snuggled in closer to Remus,  
"I'm not scared of you guys hurting me or anyone else, I'm afraid of hurting you guys and everyone else" Tilly mumbled. Remus shook his head "It's all because I'm a monster" Remus flinched and sat up instantly and turned to face Tilly,  
"Tilly Jade Zara Lupin, you listen here and you listen good" Tilly turned her attention straight to him "You are adorable, cute, gorgeous, beautiful, funny, smart, shy, lovely, sweet and everything good I can name. You're even bloody innocent! How can you be innocent when you hang around us?! Like seriously! It's impossible! Lily spent one hour with us and all her innocence was missing" Tilly blushed "Okay! You are all those good things, you can be a bit to cute for my standards, but you are anything but a monster. You got that?! Good! Now stick it in that massive brain of yours and do my Transfiguration homework!" He cheered making Tilly cheer  
"Yeah let's do th-wait what?" Tilly stopped what she was doing and Remus smirked "You! That's mean!" she whined, playfully punching Remus in the shoulder. Remus grinned  
"And you're gullible" he stated, making Tilly giggle. Tilly took the chance to examine her brother, see how much he had changed - and oh boy was it a lot. His dirty blonde hair which use to be flat and side swept and was always getting into his eyes, had now evolved into a nice spikey effect, his once caramel wonder filled eyes had now been full of mischief, his once innocence mind had been corrupted with thoughts that Tilly did not approve of, his once pale skin was now lightly sun kissed (due to all the time they sat outside under the big willow tree by the black lake), his once short self had grown tall, so tall that Tilly only reached up to his mid-torso (Or maybe Tilly was just short?), his high pitched and soft voice was now low and deep and his used to be skinny and weak-ish body had now turned into a toned and muscular body (Thanks to quidditch). Tilly sighed, she looked the same, apart from going through puberty and gaining some... coconuts... [A/N That was so awkward to write... I didn't know what to put instead O_O] she shrugged it off however and fell back down onto the bed,

"Remus"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we'll ever be a normal family?"  
"Normal will never happen. What's the point of being normal, if we can be unique with magic?" Tilly sighed  
"But... wouldn't life be so much easier... if we were normal?"  
"Normal would mean... no Hogwarts, no Dumbledore, no Lily, no James, no Peter, no Sirius and no us"  
"But Remus... it means I won't be a werewolf... and everything would be so much easier for us"  
"That night showed that you were brave, Tilly, I was frozen on the spot. If you didn't jump in front of me and tell me to go get mum and dad, I could be a werewolf.. or dead" Remus whispered the end. Tilly shook her head  
"I'm not dead... If only I didn't force us out that night" she sighed  
"But then you won't be you... And I won't be me. That part makes you Tilly... It's who you are"  
"I never thought you would go deep..."  
"It's not deep... it's the truth..."  
"Deep"

"..."

"..."  
"Fine it was deep." Remus gave in, crossing his arms. There was a moment of silence, before both Tilly and Remus laughed,  
"I miss this" Tilly whispered, snuggling into Remus "Our brother and sister moments"  
"Maybe we should do this every Sunday"  
"Yeah, the 'Hot' Lupin twin day" Remus laughed and nodded  
"The 'Hot' Lupin twin day."

* * *

Night had approached the group sooner than they wanted, the three boys who went off to prank never got to finish it- but nearly finished it, up to the point where it seemed finished. They had quickly ran back to the common room to meet the other marauder, for Tilly had already left with Madam Pomfrey  
"Oww! Wormtail you just stepped on my foot"  
"So sorry Padfoot!"  
"Padfoot! Stop elbowing me!"  
"Sorry Prongs!"  
"Shut up you imbeciles! We're meant to be SNEAKING around" Remus hissed, emphasizing the worked sneaking. The three other boys feel silent  
"When was you our dad?"  
"Yeah... I thought Wormtail was"  
"Just shut up and walk" After the argument, the lot fell silent, the only sound was their heavy breathing and the light patter of their feet.  
"I think Wormtail should turn into his animagus and sit on one of our shoulders" James piped up, the others nodded, and with that a rat was found on James' shoulder. "Good, now let's hurry up" They rushed towards he exit in silence and quickly exited and headed towards the whooping willow. James tore the invisability cloak off and urged Peter to go and tap the knot to freeze the tree.  
"Hurry up Wormtail!" and with that the tree froze. They quickly hurried in to find Peter standing there looking cross  
"Why don't one of you try and press the knot next time then?" Peter rose an eyebrow at the lot, who looked down  
"Sorry Dad" they mumbled, Peter nodded  
"Now hurry, hurry, I have a daughter up there who is going to turn into a werewolf... And three sons who need to be up there to protect her!" He pushed the three laughing boys up into the shack.

They walked into the room to find a werewolf sitting in the corner of the room. Just sitting there. Not tearing anything. Just sitting there, crouching on it's hind legs. The boys froze and stared at the werewolf. The werewolf stared at them and quickly pounced.  
"Change!" Sirius shouted at all of them. Then in their place, you would have found, a rat, a big black dog, a wolf with dirty blonde hair and a stag that stood proudly. The werewolf attacked the dog, and scratched on it's fur, scratched deep enough for the fur of that area to turn sticky and gooey. The stag quickly pushed the werewolf away with it's antlers and shoved it into the wall, harshly. The wolf, glared (as glarish as a wolf can make) at the stag, who shrugged (In a staggish way...). The werewolf moved away from the stray animals and sat back down in the corner, looking at it's prey with it's beady crystal blue eyes. The werewolf suddenly howled and pounced onto the wolf, playfully biting the tail. The dog barked, getting ready to attack, but was stopped by the rat who gave a 'stern' look towards the black dog who barked a whine. The werewolf bit onto the wolf's tail again, the wolf coping the move. The werewolf pounced onto the wolf and played scratched it, earning a bite on the ear. The dog barked again, making the werewolf's head snap towards that direction. The werewolf growled a low growl and pounced onto the dog, it scratched the dog again, only to be rammed into the wall by the stag, who then got bitten on the neck by the werewolf, It scratched the stag across the back before the stag let out a hiss of pain, letting go off the werewolf. It looked around and found the rat. It lowly edged towards the rat and using one of it's legs, tapped the rat. The rat turned it's attention from the injured stag ad dog towards the werewolf and stared it down. It whimpered and retreated back to it's corner.  
"This is an awfully calm night" the dog barked  
"Agreed" The stag and wolf replied, the rat glanced at them and nodded. They turned their attention back to the werewolf to find it staring at them intently again. That was what it done for the whole night. Just stared at them.  
As the sun began to edge it's way up, the werewolf howled, howled in pain. The bones were shrinking, the howls became louder, the fur was falling off, the eyes of the werewolf closed, and another howl ripped it's way into the air, and another, another followed, by the sound of a body collapsing onto the floor. There replacing the figure of the werewolf, lay the innocent Tilly Jade Zara Lupin.

GUYS! I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS VIOLENT AND EVERYTHING... But I decided against it... and do it another time :D I know this chapter is terrible! But please, bare with it! :(


End file.
